<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The same eyes in a different person by Duchessa712</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695253">The same eyes in a different person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712'>Duchessa712</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 01:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca, Lorenzo e Giuliano somigliano a chi è venuto prima di loro,o, almeno, questa è l'idea di Contessina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bianca di Piero de' Medici/Guglielmo de' Pazzi, Contessina de' Bardi &amp; Bianca di Piero de' Medici &amp; Giuliano de' Medici, Contessina de' Bardi &amp; Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici, Giuliano de' Medici &amp; Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bianca e Contessina - la forza di restare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Sposerò Guglielmo! -.<br/>
Sua nipote ripete questa frase più volte al giorno e la convinzione che le fa brillare gli occhi e la serietà che emana il suo viso risultano quasi comiche sul suo volto di bambina. È una cosa ovvia e scontata, come il fatto che i suoi fratelli la proteggeranno sempre e che il sole sorgerà ogni mattina sempre dalla stessa parte. Semplicemente non può immaginare un futuro diverso, in cui Guglielmo non sia il Principe che la salva con la spada e l'armatura. Contessina è sicura che non ci sarà un matrimonio più riuscito e sorride indulgente all'innocenza di Bianca che corre dietro Giuliano e Lorenzo, la calma tra le loro due tempeste. Ammette di rivedersi, un po', nella primogenita di suo figlio, ma non vivrà abbastanza a lungo per sapere quanto abbia ragione. Bianca è orgogliosa, conosce il suo dovere e il suo ruolo ma vuole qualcosa di più. È disposta a qualsiasi cosa per la famiglia, che per lei viene prima di tutto, prima di Firenze, prima del mondo, prima della storia. Non cambia fazione, Bianca, nemmeno quando le sarebbe conveniente farlo e segue Guglielmo in esilio con il sorriso di chi pensa che per amore valga fatto qualsiasi sacrificio. Eppure ritorna quando il mondo sta cadendo attorno a loro e Lorenzo è solo o circondato da persone che stanno per abbandonarlo. Torna e affronta a testa alta la città che l'ha esiliata, ultimo baluardo della famiglia e di ciò che rappresentava all'origine. Non indietreggia mai. Resta ferma nelle decisioni prese. È il collante che tiene uniti gli ultimi Medici rimasti, proprio come da bambina teneva uniti i suoi fratelli e come per un po' ha tenuti uniti Medici e Pazzi. Fa quello che faceva sua nonna, che con discrezione appianava tutte le discussioni e invitava ad abbassare i toni,più testarda delle persone con cui doveva discutere. Torna, Bianca, ma alla fine non lo fa mai davvero. Va dritta per la sua strada, ultima sopravvissuta di una famiglia che si avvia verso il declino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lorenzo e Cosimo--guardando al futuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>È il tradimento più inaspettato che gli toglierà quel poco di ingenuità e fiducia che ripone ancora nel prossimo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorenzo del suo omonimo ha solo il nome. Tutto il resto è Cosimo, e forse anche Lucrezia.</p><div></div>O meglio, assomiglia a un Cosimo che non conosce, di cui ha avuto solo vaghi accenni. È il Cosimo di quando c'era lei, quella donna che ha lo stesso nome di sua nipote, quella che lo ha visto giovane e spensierato, libero dalla corruzione e dal peso del nome della sua famiglia.<div></div>E Lorenzo è come lui. Si pone problemi e cerca soluzioni, ma non c'è urgenza in tutto questo. Ci sono solo accenni della consapevolezza che nutre riguardo ciò che ci aspetta da lui e ha l'innocenza di un bambino. Sa già cos'è giusto e sbagliato e combatte per risistemare le cose.<div></div>Ma è ancora un ragazzino che dei quadri apprezza la pittura e i soggetti e non i significati nascosti.<div></div>È solo crescendo che perderà tutta quell'innocenza, che le paure e i dubbi lo renderanno sospettoso e troppo accorto. È il tradimento più inaspettato che gli toglierà quel poco di ingenuità e fiducia che ancora ripone nel prossimo.<div></div>È come Cosimo, alla fine, troppo concentrato sul futuro per fermarsi a guardare il presente,per capire che il bene di Firenze non è necessariamente il bene delle persone che ama.<div></div>Contessina tutto questo lo teme, ma in un certo senso sa che qualcosa cambierà, che, nel mondo in cui vivono, l'innocenza è qualcosa che bisogna perdere subito se si vuole rimanere vivi.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Giuliano e Lorenzo-Ombra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Giuliano è realista, è lo scudo che scherma le fragilità di Lorenzo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giuliano è l'ombra. Vive all'ombra e da lì sembra destinato a non uscire. Si accontenta degli scampoli, del poco che gli viene riservato quando le attenzioni non sono tutte per Lorenzo.</p>
<p></p><div></div>Si accontenta e per ora va bene così.<div></div>Basta avere l'affetto e la stima e la fiducia del fratello.<div></div>Un po' come suo cognato, riflette Contessina mentre guarda i bambini giocare in cortile, con Lorenzo che sceglie Francesco e Giuliano lasciato come secondo. Come sempre.<div></div>Anche Lorenzo si accontentava, faceva quello che doveva e sembrava che fosse felice solo finché non veniva disturbato. Invece quanti segreti, quanti demoni che si portava dentro Lorenzo. Quante insicurezze, quanta insoddisfazione.<div></div>E lei sa già che sarà così anche per Giuliano. Glielo legge negli occhi in quei pochi secondi che Lorenzo impiega a pronunciare il suo nome dopo quello di Francesco. Suo nipote lo nasconde bene ma lei ha imparato ad osservare. E ha visto che Giuliano prima o poi vorrà un posto che non sia all'ombra di suo fratello. Di quel fratello che deve proteggere, perché è troppo innocente, troppo sognatore, e i suoi sogni sono troppo utopici. Giuliano è realista, è lo scudo che scherma le fragilità di Lorenzo.<div></div>Lei sarà morta da tempo quando per proteggere Lorenzo, che gli è stato insegnato essere migliore di lui, dovrà dare la vita. Ma che senso ha una vita come quella che avrebbe vissuto, senza Simonetta, senza una ragione per aprire gli occhi la mattina?<div></div>Ed è ironico che prozio e pronipote, che non si sono mai incontrati, muoiano nello stesso modo: pugnalati a tradimento da nemici privi di onore. Tutto per proteggere qualcuno che era necessario, ma che senza di loro sarebbe crollato come un castello di carte.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>